Paralelepípedo
by Nishimura Minami
Summary: ItaSaku ¿Qué pasa cuando el mundo esta en nuestra contra? Un oscuro secreto que puede significar la perdición de un alma. "Es sólo un sueño" "Como un paralelepípedo" "Cuida de él" - Editado.
1. Sueños

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimono.

Paralelepípedo

"_Lo siento, Naruto." Las palabras que habían salido de aquellos labios destrozaron al rubio._

"_Pero…" No pudo continuar al ver las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica, su amiga, su compañera, alguien a quien amaba con toda su alma; por la cual daría su vida si es que fuera necesario. Bajó la mirada no sabiendo que decir, pero al mismo tiempo deseando con todo su ser que se quedara con él. "Te prometí que traería a Sasuke de vuelta." Consiguió finalmente pronunciar "¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Que paso con todos esos momentos en los que prometimos apoyarnos, ser fuertes por el bien de nuestro equipo?" Miró a la chica con ojos que poco a poco de repletaban de lágrimas. Sakura lo miró seriamente, intentando que su voz no reflejara el dolor que le provocaba aquella situación. _

"_No lo entiendes." Pausó y soltó el aire que hasta ahora había retenido. "Es exactamente por eso que decidí tomar este camino. Mi camino del Ninja." Dijo lo más firmemente posible._

_El chico se quedo mudo ante la determinación de aquella frase, la misma que él había utilizado años atrás. Se quedó quieto, observando como la chica de cabellos rosados se daba la vuelta para finalmente encarar a su acompañante, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio. Este sólo asintió, para luego ponerse en marcha junto con la chica. _

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se incorporaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde aquel incidente? Ya no lo recordaba con claridad. Cinco meses, medio año tal vez. Aquel día en el que se encontró con su amigo, el día en el que se separó de él sin siquiera despedirse ni voltear a verlo por una última vez; también era el día en el que se juró regresar y aclarar toda la verdad. Algún día todo se arreglaría. Sasuke regresaría a la aldea junto con ella, se revelarían todos los secretos que escondía Konoha y lo más importante, ella sería feliz con el hombre que realmente quería. Aquel hombre que tenía al mundo contra él, alimentándose del odio y al mismo tiempo el miedo. El mismo que ocultaba el peor secreto existente y se aferraba a todo aquello que amaba, tan solo para protegerlos.

"Sakura." Escucho llamar a su espalda. Volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con el Sharigan, aquellos ojos que le habían arrebatado la luz a muchas personas, incluyendo a su maestro. Pero más allá de aquellos rubís había un hombre, un chico al que aprendió a conocer. Aquella faceta que no mostraba nada al mundo, sólo una expresión muerta a simple vista, pero había mucho más en aquellas orbes. "Mañana." Y se quedó helada, incapaz de reaccionar ante las frívolas palabras del chico.

"No…" Su mirada se perdió en algún punto entre sus dos cuerpos y sentía que todo se nublaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué volvía a derramar lágrimas? Ella sabía en el fondo que ese día llegaría, el día en el que…¡No! No lo permitiría. "Ita…" Sintió sus fríos dedos posarse en sus delicados labios, como si el chico le hubiera leído los pensamientos. Lo miró nuevamente, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos que le decían que todo era inevitable. Y rió internamente, preguntándose cuándo fue que sus sentimientos cambiaron. No se había dado cuenta cuando empezó a subir, subir tanto, tan rápidamente hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno; la cima de la cúspide. Todo eso para finalmente caer.

"Sakura" Volvió a llamarla.

"No…Por favor" Murmuró finalmente la chica. "Itachi…"

"Es inevitable" Respondió fríamente, su tono indicando resignación.

"¡Claro que no lo es!" Gritó, sintiendo poco a poco como el enojo la invadía, volviendo nuevamente a ser ella misma "Se supone que todo tiene que terminar bien, Sasuke-kun volverá junto conmigo, junto con nosotros, todo se aclarará y vivirán nuevamente como una familia." Hablaba con una firmeza digna de ella. ¡Claro que si! Así era como todo debía terminar. Se disponía a hablar nuevamente, pero Itachi la detuvo, quedando todo en silencio.

"Lo que piensas es sólo un sueño. Este es mi destino."

"No." Respondió tercamente entre sollozos. "No me importa que sea sólo un sueño, yo luchare por él. Porque ya haz sufrido demasiado, por que ya haz sacrificado suficiente…" Se acercó a él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras pasaba sus pálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Crees en la posibilidad de otro mundo?" Preguntó después de largo rato, aún sin zafarse. Sakura levanto levemente la cabeza, confundida.

"Me estas cambiando de tema." Dijo suavemente la chica, pensando en las palabras del moreno.

"En este universo existen millones de posibilidades. Tantos sueños como nuevos mundos desconocidos." Pausó repentinamente. "Cuida de Sasuke."

Silencio. Fue lo que quedo de aquella tarde junto con una promesa silente.

-

"Itachi…" Sakura se aferraba al cuerpo del chico, junto a un inconciente Sasuke. El mayor levantó lentamente su mano, apoyándola suavemente en la mejilla de la chica, secándole gentilmente el rostro con sus dedos para luego acercarla a su rostro. "Yo…"

"Lo sé." Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de acortar la distancia y rozar suavemente sus labios contra los de Sakura. Un beso casto y lleno de emoción, el primero y el último. Y finalmente todo movimiento cesó. Sakura se incorporó, pasándose rápidamente una mano sobre los ojos.

'_Aunque este mundo esté en nuestra contra, si no podemos estar juntos, entonces luchare por mis sueños. Y tal vez algún día nos encontraremos en algún mundo distinto.'_

'_Porque el mundo es como un paralelepípedo.'_

Bueno…este es mi primer fic jeje Espero que haya sido de su agrado u.u No tengo mucha experiencia en esto, así que puede que la narración haya sido apresurada. Acepto cualquier crítica, comentario, etc. Por favor no dejen de mandar reviews si es que tienen algo que decir ^^ Y Muchas gracias por haber leído


	2. Eternidad

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí hacer una segunda parte a manera de explicación. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

"_¡Sakura-chan!" Naruto entró al cuarto agitadamente, sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Se quedó ahí parado al ver a la chica, su cabello rosa, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, todo en ella era igual. Todo, exceptuando los residuos de tristeza que quedaban en aquella mirada. _

"_Naruto…" La chica se paró lentamente, enfrentando al rubio mientras intentaba que su voz no se quebrara, al igual que su corazón. "Estoy de vuelta" Dijo sonriendo suavemente. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, su cara empapándose de lágrimas mientras se acercaba a ella para finalmente abrazarla con fuerza._

"_Bienvenida" Dijo entre sollozos y risas._

"_Idiota…" Le devolvió el abrazo, riendo de la misma forma "¿Por qué lloras?" El rubio se separó rápidamente, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a la chica._

"_¡Me asustaste! Creí que no te volvería a ver..." Volvió a abrazarla, mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Sakura sonrió con dulzura tratando de calmar a su rubio compañero._

"_Claro que no…te prometí que volvería…" Pausó por un momento, girando la vista hacia el chico de cabellos negros que yacía en la cama de aquel hospital. "Que volvería junto con Sasuke, ¿no lo recuerdas?" Fue en ese instante en el que el chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de su antiguo compañero. _

"_Sasuke…"_

Sonrió al recordar el entusiasmo de Naruto al encontrarse nuevamente con su mejor amigo, aquel chico que había dejado la aldea en busca de una venganza sin razones. En aquel entonces no eran más que unos pequeños ingenuos, carentes de entendimiento alguno; pero todos aquellos momentos quedaron atrás. Recordó entonces el momento en el que Sasuke abrió los ojos. Cuanto toda la verdad salió a la luz. _'Lo siento, Itachi. Desde el principio supimos que esa seria la única promesa que no podría cumplir. Y es por eso, amor, que nunca te lo pude prometer'_

_El mismo instante en el que Sasuke despertó se encontró rodeado de ninjas, tanto fuera de la habitación, fuera del hospital y junto a él. Después de todo no había que ser un genio para notarlo._

"_Sasuke" Escucho las alegres voces que los que una vez fueron sus compañeros, sus amigos. _

"_¿Dónde estoy?" Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios. Eso fue, claro, sin antes haber intentado moverse para establecer una posición defensiva._

"_En Konoha" La voz de la Godaime interrumpió antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera responder. "Uchiha Sasuke" El moreno se quedó en silencio, analizando la situación a mano. Fue entonces cuando recordó todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas. O días, no podría saberlo._

"_Itachi" Era una pegunta. Sakura bajó la mirada, permitiendo que algunas mechas de su cabello escondieran sus ojos. _

"_Muerto" Aquella palabra salió con dificultad de sus labios, mientras intentaba camuflar el dolor en su voz. La risa vacía de Sasuke llenó la habitación después de unos segundos, sorprendiendo de cierta forma a los presentes. La rubia Hokage cerró los ojos, largando un suspiro para luego salir de la habitación._

"_Quiero un reporte completo para mañana. El día de hoy lo utilizarán para descansar" Ordenó antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Toda la atención fue dirigida entonces al Uchiha. _

"_¿Quién diría que esto se sentiría tan mal?" Finalmente el chico respondió, dejando notar la ironía en su voz. No recibió respuesta. Sakura, en cambio, le entregó una carta sin levantar aún la mirada._

"_Es de Itachi. Tal vez esto te ayude." _

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa. La cara de confusión que le dirigieron su rubio amigo y su sensei, la reacción de Sasuke una vez leída la carta, todo era digno de una foto. Claro que después todos exigieron una explicación y no tuvo más remedio que relatarles la verdad. Recordó también el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer para evitar que Sasuke se precipitara y matara a los dos miembros del consejo con una mueca divertida, pero aquello era otra historia. Después de eso todo se aclaró; le dieron aviso a Tsunade, después de un tiempo el consejo fue derrocado, el cuerpo de Itachi fue llevado de vuelta a Konoha y su nombre fue reconocido, no como un criminal, si no como el héroe que era. Todo volvió a la normalidad y el Equipo Siete se volvió a unir, esta vez inseparable.

Y ahora ella yacía en el suelo, cubierta de carmín mientras era rodeada por sus dos compañeros. Pero no tenía arrepentimientos, pues ya había logrado sus cometidos. Había arreglado todo y protegido a Sasuke, tal como se lo había prometido a su amado, aun a costa de su propia vida. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, escuchando las voces de sus amigos, pidiéndole en vano que resistiera.

"¿Por qué?" Escuchó a Sasuke "No tenías que protegerme"

"Se lo prometí. Que te protegería…"

"No…Sakura-chan. Por favor" Sólo pudo sonreírle a los dos antes de dejar que lentamente el sueño la envolviera.

"Lo siento, chicos. Esta es la última vez" Sasuke la miró entre sorprendido y desesperado. Después de todo, esas fueron las últimas palabras de su hermano. _'Itachi'_

-

"_Sakura" Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al escuchar su voz, sus lágrimas traicionándola._

"_Te extrañé, ¿sabes?" El chico la acercó a su cuerpo, rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo._

"_Lo sé" Sonrió y la besó. Luego de separarse, la chica lo miró directamente a los ojos, notando el cambio en aquellas orbes._

"_Los ojos oscuros te sientan mejor" Dijo antes de acercar nuevamente su rostro y fundirse en otro beso._

Fin.

Eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado y no haya arruinado el fic. Dejen reviews, por favor. Cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, criticar, etc.

**EDITADO:**

**Estuve pensando un poco y se me ocurrió que podría escribir unos pequeños oneshots/drabbles tomando algunos momentos de la historia para desarrollarlos más y explicar de mejor manera la historia en general, ya que me da la impresión de que narré algunos hechos de forma muy superficial. PARA DARME SU OPINION, POR FAVOR RESPONDAN LA ENCUESTA (POLL) QUE ESTA AL PRINCIPIO DE MI PROFILE O MANDENME UN REVIEW DICIENDO QUE LES PARECE. Gracias por la atencion n.n**


End file.
